Is This a Dream?
by LadyBlue104
Summary: He was loud-mouthed, impolite, selfish, whiny, cocky and I could list so much more annoying traits that he had. But he made my heart beat ten times faster. I never intended to act upon my crush but what if he was the one who acted upon his first? KintaroxOC


Author's Note:

Hey~ this is my second fanfic and it's about the ever so loveable Tooyama Kintaro. Seriously though, he need more love! Aren't you in love with how cute he was and his accent?

The OC in here was from my other story, which was ZaizenxOC. Though you don't really need to read that one to understand this. But still, it'll be so nice if you read that one too. If you're interested, that is.

Well, please enjoy~ ^^ and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and nor do I own the characters other than my OCs.

* * *

Is This A Dream?

* * *

After a year, four months, two weeks and three days of watching Zaizen Hikaru, my best friend finally got what it was she always wished to get. Just two days ago, Miyu came to me and Ai, crying and smiling. She told us the luck that had befallen her happily and giddily, her eyes shining so brightly.

And like any other best friend in this world, I was happy for her. Yet, a part of me was really envious of Zaizen Hikaru. Ever since they became an official couple, Miyu always talked about him and sometimes ditched us just to cheer for him on his practice. I understood that it was normal for her to be like that, because they just became together and she wanted to be as close to him as possible for she had always watched him from afar.

Not to mention all the threats and glares Miyu had been receiving lately. Someone as innocent as her didn't deserve any of those hostile actions.

Miyu assured Ai and I that she didn't mind all those cruel treatments because she was currently on the top of her world. But even so I couldn't help but worry for her. She was really clumsy and fragile after all; everyone would worry for her once they knew her.

And… I also had this envious feeling that kept as a secret towards Miyu and Ai. I was so jealous how she could be brave and confessed to the person she liked. I would never have the courage to do so.

"Nat-chan!" I jerked out of my thoughts and lifted my eyes from my book at one of my best friend, Hanada Ai. Ai's long blonde hair was tied into a ponytail today, leaving no strands of hair to cover her sparkly green eyes. She was standing before my desk with a wild, worried look in her eyes.

"What's the matter, Ai?" I asked, closing my book and standing up in one swift motion. I was starting to get panicked because of how fidgety Ai was.

"The canteen's special pudding was sold!"

I sweat-dropped at that and my eyebrow twitched in annoyance. I sighed and sat back down. This girl… she always got so panicked just because of such petty things. Though the canteen's special pudding might be a big affair to her.

"When I asked the canteen lady, she said that all of it was bought by a third year. Grrr… when I see whoever this person is, I'll bite him to death!" she fumed, crossing her arms.

"Ai-chan," we both turned to the door. Miyu stood there with a big smile, her long raven hair was tied into its usual low pigtails and her brown eyes seemed much more alive ever since she was together with Zaizen "I got you a pudding."

Instantly Ai was in front of her, eyes glittering as she took the pudding in Miyu's hands to her. Ai thanked her numerous of times, giving her hugs and blowing kisses before she skipped over to her seat. She opened the lid and took a spoonful of the pudding, moaning when it touched her tongue.

"You are going to get fat Ai." I commented, getting a mock glare from her. Miyu giggled as she sat down beside me.

"That's what Shiraishi-senpai said to Tooyama-kun just now." She said in her soft, almost breathless voice. My heart gave a hard thump when Miyu said the name that never ceased to make my heart beat ten times faster. "In fact I got the pudding from him. He said that Tooyama-kun whined so much when he is hungry so he bought all the pudding for him. When I met him in the hallway he gave me this but since I had already eaten, I gave it to you."

"Eh?! So this pudding is from Shiraishi-senpai?!" Ai choked on her pudding when she squealed "OMG! I just ate a pudding from Shiraishi-senpai!" she cheered. Ai had had a crush for the captain of the tennis club for a year now and she never let anyone walked by without them knowing that little fact.

It must be nice to have such courage.

I watched from the corner of my eyes as Miyu stuffed two lunch boxes, that I had no doubt were empty, into her bag. "I see you made lunch for him again."

Miyu blushed. Her face was practically the same colour as a boiled lobster. She nodded timidly and said, "H-hikaru-kun said that he l-likes my cooking s-so… a-a-and he also said that I don't bother h-him when I make him lunches…"

I laughed and patted her on her head. "Calm down Miyu. You don't want to bite your tongue." If it was possible, her blush turned even darker and she nodded.

Then, as if she remembered something, she lifted her head and turned to me. "You know Natsuki-chan, Tooyama-kun said something about you earlier." And there was that annoying thump again "He said that he saw 'A pretty onee-chan' that hangs out with me helping a drown kitten two days ago."

I swore that my heart stopped beating by now. Not only did he saw me, he also called me 'Pretty'. Though I had no idea how someone like me could be labelled as pretty. I'm a tomboy and I never really heed any attention to my appearance. 'Pretty' should be used to describe someone small and sweet like Miyu or someone cute and carefree like Ai.

"Really?" Ai asked, closing the lid to the now empty glass of pudding "I never thought that someone like Tooyama-kun could ever call a girl pretty."

Fortunately, before Miyu could say anything that might make my heart truly stop this time, the bell rang. I sighed in relieve when the two stopped talking and prepare for the next class. Ai panicked for a moment about what she should do to the empty glass and I told her to just put it beside the dustbin in the back of the class.

The classroom door opened and Zaizen walked in calmly, his hands in his pocket. He nodded at Miyu and she smiled at him before he walked past us to his own seat.

"Well look at the lovebirds." Ai sighed "Ahh~ I wish Shiraishi-senpai would confess to me and we could be happy together forever!" she whined, slumping onto her desk.

I blushed lightly when my thoughts strayed to a certain red-headed freshman. God, Ai… your words just gave me a really weird image in my head.

* * *

"Too slow! You think we can win the competition like this?" I yelled sternly, clapping my hands. I was currently watching the other members of the girl kendo club did swings. They were swinging their wooden swords as if they were hitting their enemies, counting from one up to a hundred loudly.

"Fifty-two! Fifty-three! Fifty-four!" they yelled, swinging their wooden swords hard. I nodded and kept watching them until they stopped at a hundred.

"Well done. Ten minutes break." They all cheered and slumped down tiredly. Really, I only told them to do two hundreds push-ups, a hundred sit-ups, a hundred back-ups, ten laps and a hundred swings. They weren't so many, were they?

I removed my hair from the binding and let my caramel hair fell down my back. I leaned my wooden sword against the wall and went out of the gym. I put on a pair of wooden slippers and went over to the drinking fountain.

After drinking, I washed my face and wiped it dry with the towel that I brought with me. I was about to return to practice when I heard a loud snoring from above me. Instinctively, I looked up at the tree that shaded the drinking fountain. I found something that I never even imagined seeing.

Tooyama Kintaro was sitting on the largest, tallest branch and he was SLEEPING. Seriously? Sleeping? In the middle of practice hours? On a TREE?

What if he rolled over and fell? How could he be so careless?

Despite the fast beating against my ribcage, I gathered my courage and yelled, "Hey!" as loud as I could.

He didn't wake up. If anything, his snoring turned louder. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance and I balled up the towel in my hands. Judging from how wide the branch in and the position he was in, he wouldn't fall only because of a single hit on the head.

I took a few steps back and launched my balled towel at him. It hit him right in the middle of his forehead and he yelped, instantly awake. He looked around for any sign of attack before his eyes landed upon the crumpled towel on his laps. He looked at it confusedly and my eyebrow twitched again.

My God, I knew he was somewhat stupid but I never thought he was _this_ stupid. I inhaled deeply before letting out another yell, "Hey!"

He looked down at me and realisation seemed to finally hit him. I glared at him and pointed to the ground in front of me as a sign I want him down right that moment.

He obeyed silently and jumped down the tree. My eyes widened slightly. The tree was really high, how could he jump down from the highest branch of it so easily? Is he a ninja or something?

No. Rather than a ninja, monkey was more fitting.

"What is it nee-chan? I'm having a really nice dream just now!" he whined. I stayed quiet.

Now that he was standing in front of me, what should I say? I wanted to rake my brain for a topic but just couldn't find any because of the loud beating in my chest.

"Nee-channnnn?" he called, drawling his words "Hello? Nee-chan? Neeeeeeee-chaaaannnnnnn?"

I jumped at the hand waving right and left in front of me. I looked down at Tooyama, who was a few inches shorter than me, and blush a little. I cleared my throat and took the towel from him.

"Now that you're awake, you should go to the tennis club practice." I crossed my hands over my chest to harden the effect of my utterance "And next time, do not sleep on trees. Do you realize how dangerous that was? What if you fell and injured your hands? You'll never be able to play tennis again that way."

"No worries nee-chan! I sleep on trees too often to fall!" he exclaimed in his loud, cheery voice.

I clenched my fists and drew my lips into a thin line. "I did not mean it like that! I'm telling you not to sleep on trees because it is dangerous. I do not care whether or not you often sleep on trees. Is that understood?" I reprimanded firmly. He pouted.

"Stingy nee-chan."

Fortunately for him, before I could scold him further for his rude comment, his teammate came. It was Shiraishi, the captain of the tennis club and my upper-classman. He was running toward us, shouting Tooyama-kun's name.

"Kin-chan!" he stopped beside him and looked about ready to scold him but stopped short when his eyes landed on me. He seemed to know whom I was and nodded to me with a charming smile. "Satou-kun right?"

I nodded and acknowledged him, "Shiraishi-senpai."

"You are one of Zaizen's classmate, aren't you? Thank you for always taking care of him." His eyes flicked to Tooyama for a second before back at me again "Did Kin-chan do something to you?"

"Huh?! Why am I blamed?!" Tooyama whined.

"No. he did no such thing senpai."

Shiraishi smiled in a relieved way and he nodded at me. He must have apologised a lot in Tooyama's place for him to ask that kind of question.

"Well, I have got a club to manage so please excu-" my words were cut off by the loud exclaim coming from a certain redhead. He pounded his fist on his palm before pointing at me with wide eyes.

"You're the pretty onee-chan who saved the kitten!"

I blushed at the unintentional compliment.

"Ah, so you're the one Kin-chan talked about yesterday!" Shiraishi nodded to himself with a weird yet charming smile on his face "It's so rare to find someone as kind as you these days. Ahh~ ecstasy."

I blinked and stared at him blankly. Was that, just now, the joke that was labelled as the funniest gag of the year? Seriously, even Ai's lame jokes are better. Ai often mimicked him then laughed at herself too. Well, sometimes Miyu accompanied her.

He blinked when I didn't laugh and cleared his throat. Tooyama was still staring at me with his doe-like eyes. I blushed a little bit at his, somewhat, intense gaze. I bowed down and excused myself politely before going back to my own practice.

On the way back to the dojo, I pondered to myself, _**'Why do I like him anyway?'**_

* * *

"Nice girl na, Kin-chan?" Shiraishi asked while watching Natsuki walked back towards the gym. He turned to look at his under-classman only to have his eyes widened and his mouth opened into a slight 'O' at the sight.

Tooyama stood unmovingly with his eyes focused in Natsuki's form. "Nee-chan…" he placed a hand on his chest.

Now that was weird. Never before had he seen the energetic Tooyama so out of it before. Could it possibly be…

"Shiraishi!" he snapped out his thought and watched as Tooyama wailed his arms panickedly "Shiraishi, I think I'm sick!"

"Sick?"

"Yeah!" Tooyama poked his chest a few times and he looked sincerely confused "Huh, it's gone!"

Shiraishi raised an eyebrow. Now his suspicion became bigger and he couldn't stop the grin that formed on his lips. "Kin-chan, do you mind telling me about this sickness?"

* * *

I sighed as I sat down on my chair. Miyu had already arrived and like usual, she was standing near the window and was watching Zaizen do his morning practice. Although they were now together, she still watched him practice from the class; there were several occasions when she went to watch from up-close though.

When she heard the scraping of my chair against the tiled floor, she turned around and smiled at me. She went over and sat down on the seat beside mine. "Good morning Natsuki-chan."

I smiled back at her "Good morning Miyu." I jerked my chin to the window with a knowing grin "Aren't you going to watch him train?"

She blushed adorably and lowered her head a little. I chuckled.

"N-no… um… I'm sorry Natsuki-chan. I haven't been around lately." Well… wasn't that awkward. I hadn't expected her to apologize so suddenly. Not to mention she didn't really do anything wrong.

"Miyu?"

"U-um… s-sorry if I made things awkward. I-it's just… I feel like I haven't been around you and Ai-chan as often as I have always been. I don't want you to think I forgot about you or anything…" she trailed off shyly.

"No, Miyu. Do not worry. We don't feel such thing." That was a lie. I do feel a bit forgotten but at the guilty-stricken, ashamed look on her face, you wouldn't have the heart to blame her for anything.

"B-but… I still neglected you guys since…" she turned beet red "S-since H-hikaru-kun and I are… t-t-t-t-together. We usually hang out at the café after school before I have to go to buy groceries. But now we never do so anymore…"

I shifted uncomfortably. All she said was true, but I wasn't going to blame her for anything. It was perfectly normal for someone to neglect his or her friends on a new relationship. I might be a bit lonely, but I still had Ai. And we both agreed that as long as Miyu was happy then we'd support her.

And here she was, apologising to us because she felt guilty for neglecting us. Rather than making me feel relieved or anything, she made me feel bad.

"I don't even know what's new in your lives or how you have been doing lately because whenever we were together, I always blabber about Hikaru-kun." She bowed "I'm so sorry Natsuki-chan."

"M-miyu!" I was shocked to say the least. Miyu had never done anything bad. She was always nice and kind to everyone, especially Ai and I. she didn't deserve to bow her head like that.

But when I told her that she didn't do anything wrong and to raise her head, she ignored me and kept apologising. God, she really had to build more self-esteem.

I wondered over a thousand things to make her raise her head and stop apologising. But whatever I did, she never listened. She could be really stubborn sometimes. She wouldn't raise her head until I say that I forgive her. But I was also stubborn. I'm not going to forgive someone who didn't even do anything bad to me.

After three more tries and having her ignoring me, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. If she was guilty because she didn't know anything about me recently, I'd tell her.

"Listen Miyu," I spoke calmly, leaning back against my chair. That seemed to get her attention for she raised her head a tiny bit "I have something that I have to confess."

I motioned for her to straighten up and she did this time. She seemed happy that I would share bits of my life to her. She must have thought that I hated her already, I wouldn't even share anything with her again. Where she got that idea, I would never know.

"Actually…" I looked away awkwardly. I could feel my face started to get warm. "I… I have a… a…"

"A?" she tilted her head slightly to her side.

I cleared my throat and fought the blush that tempted to climb up my cheeks. Miyu seemed even more curious now as she never saw me blush before.

"I have a… a c-crush on… someone." Alright, the blush won.

"Really? Is it our senpai?"

I raised an eyebrow at her "Why senpai?"

"Um.. because Natsuki-chan is always so mature. So I thought that if you ever liked someone, he would be someone older and as mature as you."

Well, I did get the tendency to be too mature for my own good. Elders said that I should enjoy my life as a teenager more because I was only young once; but it's still hard. Being the eldest of five, it was normal for me to be mature and strong. If I was weak then my sisters and brothers would have no one to depend on.

"A-am I wrong?"

I cleared my throat and, once again, looked away awkwardly. After a few seconds of silence, I inhales deeply and answered, "A freshman."

"H-huh?"

"A-a freshman." I stuttered nervously. God, I've completely lost all my calmness and composure. "And you know him."

Miyu radiated pure confusion and disbelief now. "T-tooyama-kun?"

I blush and nodded. Her eyes widened and she exclaimed in surprise, I'm sure the whole building could hear. I blush and sweat-dropped. I never expected her to be this surprised. The other students in the class turned toward us and I face-palmed.

"Miyurinnn~" the door slammed open and Ai ran in hurriedly "Why are you screaming?"

God… how am I supposed to explain this?

* * *

"What?!" the fork in Ai's mouth fell into her empty lunchbox as she exclaimed "You-? With Tooyama?! T-that's just-"

If not for the fact that we were alone on the roof then I would have slapped a hand on her mouth. I sighed, covering half of my face with a hand.

"Wait, I must be dreaming. There's no way things like this could happen." She mumbled, covering her face with both of her hands "Or I must be hearing things… Yeah, there's no way things like this could ever happen"

Why did it seem like she was reassuring herself? Was my liking Tooyama really that unbelievable?

"It's true though Ai-chan." Miyu helpfully explained, closing the lid to her lunch box "I was surprised too when Natsuki-chan told me this morning."

Miyu had kindly declined Zaizen's invitation for lunch and instead she chose to have some quality time with her girlfriends. Ai had been elated and had dragged the poor girl in her hyper moment.

"B-but… I always thought that Nat-chan has a secret relationship with a teacher."

I raised an eyebrow at that. Was this girl really that stupid not to know that a relationship between teacher and student was absolutely forbidden?

She must have read too much manga again.

"You shouldn't jump into conclusions." I sighed tiredly.

Ai pouted. "But why do you keep this a secret from us anyway?"

I looked away awkwardly. Miyu smiled at my helpless look and spoke in my place "I think it's because Natsuki-chan's too shy to talk about her feelings."

Thank you, Miyu, for being such an understanding friend.

"Nat-chan? Shy?" Ai quoted in an incredulous tone. Her eyes were wide as she gave a dramatic gasp. Miyu elbowed her playfully and she sighed, rolling her eyes "Okay… I get it… so you like this Tooyama… now what do you plan to do with it?"

I gave her a sceptical look and asked, "What do you plan to do with your crush to Shiraishi-senpai?"

She blushed and cleared her throat. I smirked when she sent me a glare. Miyu laughed breathlessly when Ai rolled her eyes sarcastically and crossed her arms in a stubborn way across her chest.

She looked at me seriously "Seriously? Nothing?"

I nodded at her determinedly "Nothing."

"Why?" Miyu asked in a disappointed tone. She seemed the most disappointed about my not doing anything about my feelings toward the red-headed freshman.

"I… don't think I have the courage."

Both Miyu and Ai seemed unbelieving at what I said. It must be because I always seemed confident about everything I did. But as the captain of the girl kendo club, if I wasn't confident and sure of myself then what would happen to other members of the club?

"Wow…" Ai marvelled "This must be the most honest Nat-chan has ever been."

"But why don't you have the courage Natsuki-chan? You are so beautiful and talented. Even Tooyama-kun will fall into your charm." Miyu said sadly "And you're really kind and strong and smart and brave and confident and dependable… and you still so much more good qualities."

I smiled at the petite girl. It's a bit embarrassing to get such waves of compliments but that made me happy. I never knew she saw so highly of me.

"Thank you Miyu." I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, "But I still don't think I have the courage." I smiled at her and Ai, "besides Tooyama would never like me. We're too different."

Thinking about how he talked, how he ate, how he walked… he was like a person from another dimension. We were created by the same creator so why were we so different?

"If Tooyama were to like anybody, it'll be someone like you; someone feminine and girlish." I continued.

The two of them were quiet but I knew they were truly disappointed.

Standing up, I stretched my arms above my head. "Let's go back to class. Lunch break will end soon." And they both nodded.

As we walked down the stairs, Ai leaned closer to me and asked, "But what if he was the one to confess to you?"

"He's cracking jokes." I countered emotionlessly. Like that could ever happen…

Besides, if it was Tooyama, he would be too dense to realize he had a crush and instead thought it was a sickness. Shiraishi would probably be the one who explain it to him.

"Nat-chan, you're always so negative!" she whined "I'm saying, why not try to befriend him and you know… flirt here or two…" she trailed off at my glare.

"I don't think Natsuki-chan is one to flirt though." Thank you Miyu…

"Hey! I did say 'if'!" Ai grumbled and crossed her arms sulkily "Besides, that was a really good suggestion. Since you two already know each other, why not use it to your advantage?"

I ignored her and turned to walk down another set of stairs.

"And when you two got together, maybe you could introduce me to Shiraishi-senpai and threw in a good word or two." She continued rambling dreamily, not noticing that she was being ignored.

"But Ai-chan's suggestion is really good. Why not try to get to know him first Natsuki-chan?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I should have known they would never live this down.

We stopped walking when we noticed Zaizen and Shiraishi in front of our class. Miyu blushed and smiled when Zaizen nodded his head at her. I watched as he handed her an empty lunch box and thanked her under his breath.

Ai was at the verge of fainting beside me. Her face was so red and she was fidgeting, that must be because of Shiraishi. Though, like me, she didn't have any intention to act upon her crush.

Shiraishi sent the three of us his charming smile and I was about to greet him when someone I didn't think would be here came out of the classroom. Tooyama looked distracted as he walked toward Shiraishi, his shoulders slumped.

"Shiraishi~" he whined leisurely "she's not here."

"No Kin-chan. She's right behind you." I heard Shiraishi whispered.

When Tooyama turned around to face me, his eyes were all shining and glittering. I went to greet him but was stopped when he suddenly tackled me to the ground.

I vaguely heard Miyu's gasp, Ai's sharp intake of breath, Zaizen grunting and Shiraishi's calling to Tooyama's name in panic. But I was more focused to the freshman clinging to my waist tightly, inhaling my scent. I blushed.

"T-tooyama!" I hollered sternly "By the name of God, what are you doing?!"

With help from Shiraishi and Zaizen, I was able to get him off of me. We had gathered attentions from our surroundings and people were whispering and murmuring.

I dusted my uniform and glared at Tooyama, who was smiling and grinning like an idiot.

"Care to explain what just happened?" I looked sternly to Shiraishi and Zaizen and, surprisingly, they looked a little intimidated.

"Well," Shiraishi cleared his troath "Kin-chan here-"

"I like you nee-chan!"

His loud voice echoes through the now silent hallway. Every single person in the hallway was gawking at the sudden, and very loud, confession. Even I had my mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Tooyama, I didn't know what hit your head but-"

"I like you nee-chan!" he screamed again. Yes, screamed. "Ne, will you go out with me?" he grinned ear to ear.

My face reddened when Miyu giggled and Ai nudged my side furiously. They were silently asking me to accept.

"W-why?"

"Eh? Um…" he crossed his hands behind his head and looked as if he was thinking very hard. Then his hands went down and this time he crossed them in front of his chest. He closed his eyes in concentration.

My eyebrow twitched and I balled my fist before hitting him right on top of his head. He howled painfully and gripped his head in pain. Though that did quite a damage on my hand too.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! What was that for nee-chan!"

"You shouldn't talk about things like that when you don't even have a reason to, you fool!" I reprimanded, shaking my fist at him to sign another hit.

He lowered his hands. "But," crossing his arms, he replied smugly "We don't need a reason to like something too! Like Takoyaki…"

I stopped listening after that.

My eyes widened when I realised that his words were _true_.

I tried to rake my brain for a reason to like him, yet I found none. He was different from me, he was loud and whiny, he was childish, he was selfish, he was stupid, he slept on trees, he was too cocky.

But I liked him anyway.

My stern face softened and a small smile played on my lips. To think I'll be lectured by this simple minded idiot.

"Hey Tooyama." I called and watched as he stopped ranting and perked up at my calling his name. "I…"

_Is this a dream?_


End file.
